Pieces of Me
To visit our site, Click here About Us Founded in July 2010 Pieces of Me is a 475+ strong guild in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Our GM is Sparkle O Powder one of the nicest pirates you'll ever meet. We are found nearly everywhere. If you join you will receive a huge welcome. We have a mix of high and low levels anyone can join. We have no Co-Guildmaster etc, but we do have officers which manage different areas of the guild such as our website, security and many more. Headquarters Situated in peaceful Port Royal guarded by pirates in Navy disguise is the HQ of Pieces Of Me as a welcome present to all that are new to the game players are invited (via quest) to visit the mansion (our HQ) bought by us after the death of Governor Swan during the raids upon pirate ships by Davy Jones (whilst under the control of Cutler Beckett.) When you arrive you will be greeted by our Secretary Elizabeth Swann. Events We hold events organized by officers and parties to reflect different holiday seasons, some include *Ship Races *SvS Matches *PvP Matches *Meetings *Guild Parades Rules *1. Please be polite and ask before you teleport. *2. No excessive capital letters or spam. *3. Please be polite to your fellow pirates as these are your long term pirate friends. *4. To get help you must also give help. *5. Please respond to sos in guild chat if you are available. if you are the one sending the sos . When a pirate teleports to you please respond with a ty in guild chat so we know someone is on the way. Remember sos is not a guarantee that anyone is available. It is a privilege and a courteousy. *6. Please remember there are real feelings behind the avatar. Please treat others how you would like to be treated. *7. No fighting in guild chat . If you have a disagreement then take it to crew chat. If you are unable to resolve it or need assistance please ask for an officer to assit you. *8. Remember you represent the guild wherever you go in the game. So please give a good example cause Pieces of Me is the best guild in the Carribean! *9. No SoS in guild chat if you are at Foulberto Smash or a Rage Ghost or similar areas like that, these areas are populated with many pirates that can revive you. You are on your own at these places. 'Officer Rules' *1. All officers must help and assist lower level pirates. *2. Respond to sos calls when possible *3. Help keep conflict and drama to a minimum *4. Report to the guild master Sparkle O Powder any conflict , drama or situations that need to be watched *5. all officer are required to be online and active at least once a week, If you are on vacation or computer problems ect please let me know. If you are unable to let me know you will be demoted to Veteran. If you return to the game then I will re officer. This way we have active officers at all times. *6. All officers are required to attend guild invasion crews. This helps the guild grow and level up as a team. *7. Please add one new member to the guild a week. *8. Attend weekly guild meetings. *9. register and be active on the guild site. *10. If you leave the guild as a officer the new rule will be you will have to earn your officer status over again when you rejoin the guild. I like to reward loyalty but understand sometimes the grass may seem greener on the other side. *11. Be Loyal to the guild and have pride in the guild. *12. Assist and join in guild actvities. *13. Please greet incoming pirates when they come online. *14. I understand you may not always be able to do them but as officer you are consistantly meeting these rules and gone above and beyond. 'Veteran Rules' *1. All the rules above apply to veterans. You are a veteran because you are meeting some of these guidelines as stated in officers' rules. *2. You can earn officer status by simply meeting some of the rules set forth above more consistantly. *3. Must be in the guild a minimum of one week. *4. Be active and online at least once a month. Guild Structure The guild involves a network of Senior Officers leading some parts of guild activity and other officers supporting them in their roles.To show fairness there is no co-GM just senior officers and senior youth officers. (See picture on the right.) Officers See our officers page. Guild Motto Sharing a pirate experience with our hearts, mind, & soul. Bringing a piece of me in everything we do. Sharing Memories of many years, months, days or hours. -''Sparkle O Powder, ''Guildmaster Joining We still have a few spaces open until we max guild visit our website (see links below) to contact us so we can meet you in game. Ye Olde Photo Gallery Big 201132209181928.jpg|Keeping Warm 0.png|Mardi Gras Screenshot 2011-04-02 21-03-33.jpg|HQ Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle O Powder (guildmaster) 1.JPG|1st row from the left;Nick O Time,Simon Redskull,Gracie O Powder 2nd row from the left:Comet,Kelly Goldblade,Amelia Wildbones partpom.jpg|The pieces of me 1 year logo|link=http://piecesofme.spruz.com/pt/1-Year-Party-6.3.2011/events.htm?a=& Screenshot 2011-03-13 05-38-41.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-16 20-32-04.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-02 20-22-44.jpg Links To find out more about simply visit our websites Pieces of Me-general Category:Guilds Pieces Of Me